The Queen's Chamber
A crack from Medeia Meanwhile, in the castle of the Fey, a group of ladies were called to the queen´s chamber. One of them, Arla, was a seeress. She was slender and brown-haired, with mild brown eyes and lively gestures. "I´m glad you heed my warning, your majesty!" she said to the queen. "In my vision, I have seen a map of Mir, and a crack opening! It was running through the border mountains and the peaceful lands under our dominion, and even tearing our beloved castle in two! The crack began in Medeia, of that I´m sure. It is a neutral land, but ... That place is a little too close to the Brotherhood´s dominions, but I belive some of us must take the risk and go there to find out what we can do to stop this vision come true. Luckily, we have a connection in that city, the countess of Donagan. I volunteer, my visions will lead me on to the solution of this riddle, but I need at least two more Fey with me." The queen looked gravely on Arla. "I feel the danger, too!" she said. "This is something we have to investigate, in spite of the danger. You and two other Fey must go there, swiftly and disguised, and not a word of this mission must come out!" Her old, wise eyes searched the small group of Fey before her. "Who will go?" she asked. :written by Inkalill The mission The Queen of the Fey looked at the small gathering of women before her. “Who will go?” A small hush fell over the room. Each of the women glanced warily at the next, and quietly contemplated. No one had attempted undertaking a mission beyond the safety of the Mountain range borderline since the recent war between the sorcerers and the federation of the Fey began. Such a mission would undoubtedly be incredibly risky for all members involved. However, if there was any way to prevent the terrible premonition from coming true—it would be well worth the risk. One young woman hesitantly stepped forward. “Your majesty, I believe I could be of some use on this mission.” After bowing slightly, she glanced up at the Queen. She was a little shorter than most of the other ladies in the room, with fair blonde hair, and bluish-green eyes. The Queen looked at the young Fey and smiled. She recognized the girl as one of the newer graduates from the castles’ school of magical talent. Although she seemed to keep to herself more often than not, the young woman was devoted to her studies and surprisingly possessed an unusual talent for water magic. "Lady Talisa, you do understand that this will be a long and dangerous journey? It is not a quest that one should take lightly. I will be counting on anyone who partakes in such a mission to succeed, and there will be no second chances out on the road.” The Queen watched as the young woman glanced down in thought. Then, after a brief moment, she met the Queen’s eyes and nodded. “Very well, then. Who else will join this mission?” It didn’t take too much longer for another Fey to respond. “I will, your majesty.” A tall lady with dark skin stepped forward. She was a very wise and noble elder among the women present. Although she had been a member of the Federation of the Fey for many years, it was still quite mysterious as to her previous origins. “As you wish,” the Queen responded, “Now it is time for the three of you to make haste. Prepare for the long journey ahead today, and I will have horses and provisions awaiting your departure this night. It would be best for you to leave under the cover of night and make your way toward the Mountains before anyone can detect your presence. You will head to Medeia first, and report any information you receive from there directly to me. Bless you all. We will be counting on your safe return.” :written by '''Silverwolf_12' The Fey